


Under your spell

by Ai_Sellie



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Sellie/pseuds/Ai_Sellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Io… ».<br/>Ti mordi un labbro.<br/>« Io non ho paura di lei ».<br/>L’uomo ghigna e si lecca le labbra, poi ti infila una mano nei capelli e tira, costringendoti a piegare la testa di lato.<br/>« Oh, sì invece » soffia, le labbra incollate al tuo orecchio. « Altrimenti non saresti in grado di vedermi ».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under your spell

**Author's Note:**

> Per il [**Fallo Felice Fest**](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/98745.html), indetto da [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/), sul prompt _what-if_. C:  
>  O almeno spero di aver capito giusto. .O."  
> Ho cambiato il titolo perché sì. :DD

La pelle nuda della schiena brucia, quando quell’uomo sconosciuto ti spinge senza premura contro il tronco di un albero, e per un breve istante – lo stesso che sembra impiegare lui per finire di strapparti di dosso quel che rimane del tuo vestito – una scintilla che potrebbe assomigliare a paura brilla per un secondo dietro i tuoi occhi.  
Poi lui ringhia e tu sollevi lo sguardo sul suo viso.  
« Io… » ansimi.  
Ti mordi un labbro.  
« Io non ho paura di lei ».  
L’uomo ghigna e si lecca le labbra, poi ti infila una mano nei capelli e tira, costringendoti a piegare la testa di lato.  
« Oh, sì invece » soffia, le labbra incollate al tuo orecchio. « Altrimenti non saresti in grado di vedermi ».  
Trattieni il respiro quando avverti la sua lingua intrufolarsi nel tuo orecchio ma, nonostante tu riesca a percepire più che chiaramente i suoi artigli affilati troppo vicini alla tua giugulare, non gli credi, non riesci a farlo.  
Perché sebbene tu sia solo un’ingenua e sciocca mocciosa, a detta di molti, sei abbastanza sicura che non sia paura quel calore che ti sta serrando il respiro e accendendo il fuoco tra le cosce.  
L’uomo ringhia nuovamente e ti costringe a piegare la testa all’indietro, poi ti guarda e si lecca un’ultima volta le labbra.  
Quando si china in avanti e senti infine i suoi denti affondare nel tuo collo gemi e chiudi gli occhi.  
Decisamente, non è paura.


End file.
